With the popularization of a device such as a handset and a tablet computer, a touch screen has been widely applied. Since the device may be often placed by the user in his/her pocket, backpack and bag, the touch screen of the device may often come into touch with other objects. On one hand, such touch may lead to unexpectedly triggering functions of a mobile device, e.g., inadvertently making the device power on or power off, or call to others. On the other hand, unexpected touch may cause the device to stay in use for a long time, thereby consuming energy of the device and shortening the device's standby time.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/950,088 discloses a method for locking a touch screen. The method includes receiving a pattern inputted by a user touching the touch screen; judging if the retrieved pattern matches with a specific pattern; checking a status of the touch screen, and issuing a corresponding command according to the checked status if the retrieved pattern matches with the specific pattern; and executing a lock/unlock function according to the corresponding command. The technique disclosed in this patent is subject to the following constrains: the specific pattern has to be a closed curve; a criteria for judging the closed curve is at least one pixel has been sensed more than once, and a trajectory of the user input has to be one accomplished in a stroke of a pen and recording is stopped immediately once the pen leaves the touch screen. The above constrains become limitations for applying the currently widely used multi-point touch screen or capacitive touch screen.
On the other hand, the existing approach for network login verification is to employ a randomly generated verification code. Currently, in order to effectively prevent a specific registered user from keeping trying to log in by using a specific program for Brute Force, a verification code formed by random numbers and pictures is commonly used. It is unbreakable for people without basic knowledge of graphics. For example, when a user logs in QQ sites, a picture in a PNG format is used. The picture is formed by random numbers and random capital letters, and each character's position will change upon each refresh. Microsoft's hotmail apply employs a BMP format, which is formed by random numbers, random capital letters, to random interferon, and random positions. However, in the device's screen, a size of a verification code picture to be displayed is small due to the limitation of the screen's size. Under the influence of random interferon, users may not see random numbers or random letters clearly. Meanwhile, a process for entering random numbers or random letters on a touch screen is complicated, as the user needs to operate entering of letters and numbers on a soft keyboard while having to constantly switching between alphabetic and numeric input modes. The above process is actually to implement the traditional keyboard operation mode by using the soft keyboard function of the touch screen. At present, there is no application of touch trace in web login verification.
On the other hand, the device's screen unlock is the initial entry of the user experience, which has commercial value of advertising introduction. However, there is no solution for achieving the commercial value by utilizing screen unlock in the prior art.
The present invention comprehensively solves the above problems and shortcomings in the prior art.